


Reward

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TMNTCharacters: Leo, CaseyRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: Can you make a Leonardo x reader where the reader is Casey's younger sister? Thank you! I love your stories, I keep reading them over and over!





	Reward

Fandom: TMNT   
Characters: Leo, Casey   
Relationship: Leo/reader   
Request: Can you make a Leonardo x reader where the reader is Casey's younger sister? Thank you! I love your stories, I keep reading them over and over! 

“Leo, we have to stop.” You giggled as you looked around the lair, sure your brother was going to pop out from behind the couch or something.   
Leo let out a low hum of annoyance, but moved back. He had seen you walking through the living room and, with no one around, pinned you against the wall, kissing you deeply.   
You couldn’t describe how much Leo made your head spin and heart hammer in your chest. You had never met anyone who could make you feel the way he felt. It was like you were addicted to him.   
“Casey said he would be here soon.” You giggled as Leos frustration. You pulled out your phone and waved the text at him.   
Casey, your older brother, knew nothing of the sort of things you and Leo got up to. You knew he would flip out if he ever found out. He would have kept you in the dark if he could have, but then the bad guys started trying to target you, so Casey had introduced you to the turtles in the hope that they could keep you safe.   
What he couldn’t have expected was how deeply in love with the leader you would fall. Nor how much Leo felt drawn to you as his feelings became unmanageable. He was good at keeping his emotions in check, but with you it was different.   
“damn.” Leo muttered as he tried to keep himself from kissing you again. It had been a couple of days since he had been able to.   
“I know, but if you wait a little longer-“ You leaned up and started to press soft kisses up his shoulders and neck. “- you can have me all to yourself tonight.”   
A soft growl left Leos throat as he turned his head to kiss you quickly and deeply, knowing you would pull away any second.   
but you didn’t. Self control was such a problem for you anyway. You wrapped your arms around his neck, meaning he was able to lift you slightly off the ground just to be as close to you as possible. But he knew you were right.   
He put you back down and stepped away from you, panting. Just in time too, because the door opened and in walked your brother.   
His eyes instantly found you and Leo.   
“Whats wrong?” he asked, sauntering over to you.   
“Oh nothing. We were just training.” You smiled, knowing it was the only sure fire way to keep him off your trail. It was how you got out of many hot and heavy make out sessions with Leo when Casey walked in.   
“if I didn’t know any better, Id say you two were making out.” Casey laughed, making both you and Leos heart stop. Your blood ran cold at the thought of Casey knowing. He was extremely overprotective and you were sure if he found out, he would demand you never come back to the lair. He didn’t even like you dating other humans, never mind one of the turtles.   
A hand patted you on the back as Casey laughed.   
“Your face! Im only joking.” Casey laughed harder, seeming to think your shocked look was one from embarrassment at the thought of kissing Leo, rather than being found out. You saw the way Casey seemed to sway on the spot while laughing and it made you relax. He was drunk. Not completely drunk, but had had a few before coming here.   
“Oh.” You joined in with a small chuckle, looking back to Leo who was smirking at you.   
“Im gonna go find Donnie. This watch isn’t working right.” Casey said as he raised the watch on his wrist to his ear, listening for a moment before scowling and walking out the room.   
“That was close.” You whispered to Leo as he took your hand.  
“I don’t think ive ever seen you that pale.” Leo laughs, making you playfully slap his arm.   
“Well, if you’re so confident, then you tell him that you have sex with his younger sister nearly ever night.” You scold.   
“What?” Casey’s voice made you both just as you turned to see he was standing in the doorway once again, his jackets half way off his shoulder. You forgot that Donnie had employed a strict ‘no outside jackets in the lab’ rule.   
Shit.   
“uhh.” You looked to Leo who was frozen to the stop, staring at Casey like a deer caught in headlights.   
“Tell me you’re joking.” Casey moved towards you, shrugging his jacket back on.   
“im mean, right now? Yeah, I was joking.” You say truthfully, since you didn’t really mean for Leo to tell Casey.   
“I mean about you and him.” Casey’s eyes dart to Leo then back to you.   
“well…” you trailed off, unsure about what to say.   
“Oh my god!” Casey cries out, exasperated as your lack of response spoke volumes to him. “I brought you here to keep you safe.”   
“And I am safe.” You point out.   
“But you and him, you’re…” Casey trails off, then shudders and looks back to you.  
“There are worse things that could have happened.” You argue, getting annoyed by his reaction.   
“oh yeah? Like what?” He challenges you, placing his hands on his sides.   
“I could be dating Shredder.” You offer, hoping that a moment of silliness might defuse the situation. Thankfully, it did.   
Casey looked from you to Leo and then back, with an open mouth.   
“Fine.” He snapped. “But I need a drink and my hockey stick. And some time alone with Leo.” He says as he looks from you to Leo.   
“Yes to the drink and yes to the time alone but no to the hockey stick.” Leo suddenly said, making you look at him. Was he crazy?   
“fine.” Casey growls and starts to walk to the Dojo. You start to follow but Leo catches you.   
“wait here. We wont be long.” He promises, steal a quick kiss before following your brother.   
You paces the living area for what felt like hours, though it could only have been 20 minutes or so. You tried to press your ear to the Dojos door but could hear nothing. Damn Donnie for noise proofing the room.   
but soon, the two emerged, unharmed.   
Casey tapped his watch and shake his wrist.   
“Gotta get this damn watch fixed. I’ll speak to you, oh sister of mine, later.” He said but offers you a small smile which told you things were fine, surprisingly.   
he shrugged off his coat, threw it on the sofa before going to the lab, this time not returning.   
“What did you tell him?” You asked, turning to Leo who stood by your side.   
“I just said I was mad about you, that I really did care about you and you were happy.” He shrugged, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you against his side. You immediately cuddled in to him, still unsure.   
“What did he say?” You asked.   
“Well, that’s a different story. He promised me that if I hurt you, he didn’t care what sort of training I had and that he would hunt me down.” Leo told you, making you laugh. Your hand flew up to cover your mouth. Now that sounded more like Casey.  
“So, its all okay?” You asked, moving out of Leos arms to take his hands. A quick nod made you smile.   
“That was easier than I expected it to be.” You said, pulling him towards Leos bedroom for some privacy.   
“I wouldn’t say that. You weren’t in the room. And hes slightly drunk.” Leo shook his head but smile nonetheless.   
“oh, my poor baby.” You said, leaning up to kiss his jaw. “id better reward you.” You smirk as you open the door and pull him inside.


End file.
